Welcome Back Home
by ShadowStalker of Cybertron
Summary: Sequel to Welcome to College: The Autobots and Decepticons have finally found their way back home, but what will happen when they find a few others who found their way back with them? especially when Love, War, and Life is in the mix?
1. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 1

**Welcome Back Home**

Back where they belong

**Hello Everyone! Hope no one had to wait to long for this to come up. **

**Me and Autobot Slipstream are back for 'Welcome to College's' Sequel. Anyone who has not read 'Welcome to College' I would highly recommend it, for this story shall be following its predecessor. **

**Both Autobot Slipstream and I shall be co-writing this story, on alternating chapters. I shall be writing the first, and she shall be writing the second, and so on. So please give credit where credit is due!**

**Without further ado, here is our first chapter to 'Welcome Back Home', Enjoy!**

* * *

**Wednesday: 2300 hours, Autobot Base**

"Did we miss much?" Optimus said breaking the awing silence. Seconds passed before Fowler's eyes crossed and he fell back passing out. "Is it much of a surprise that he have returned?"

"Kind of." Raf said pushing up his glasses. "We thought it was another false alarm when my computer said it found you." Silence once again passed over the individuals and everyone felt out of place.

"We're not saying we're not glad your back." Jack started. "It just, we never thought that you were going to come back." He finished with a guilty tone.

"We understand Jack, we ourselves thought that finding our way back home was a soon turning into a lost cause." Optimus said trying to make the teen boy feel better. And it was true, most of the team, even though they never actually said it, felt that they were never going to return home. Arcee let a smile form on her face and she looked to the humans

"But we're home now and there's nothing to worry about... A little bit of sle-recharge and we'll be back into our usual shape." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"As a doctor I agree with Arcee, we will be needing our recharge, especially since we have been human for so long we have to get back to our usual routines."

"Wait, Human?" Miko asked waving her hands in the air. "I have to hear this!" Bulkhead went to speak but was interrupted by Ratchet standing between the two.

"Recharge first, explanations later." Miko sighed and sat down onto her cot. Ratchet, without anymore words, shoved the team to their respected rooms and threatened to lock in those who protested. Optimus though, had stayed back and waited until his team left. When it was only him and the humans he leaned down so that his optics met their eyes.

"Thank you all for taking your time to try and find us... I understand that it must've been a large burden with us being gone."

"Burden. Boredom. Same thing." Miko interrupted weighing her hands and Optimus couldn't help but smile, although it had been nice being a human throughout the time, he had very much missed their humans personalities.

"Tomorrow I promise that we will tell you of everything that had happened in the universe..."

"Don't you Dare lie to me soldier!" Optimus and the humans all looked over to see Fowler partially sitting up with his eyes closed, seconds later he fell back into his sleep. Optimus smiled a little bit more, but returned to his solid stature when he looked to the humans, but his smile had not gone unnoticed.

"I suggest you all do the same and get sleep... You have worked hard enough and deserve a break." He stood back up and straightened himself before walking off and leaving the humans to themselves. Miko looked to her friends and raised a brow.

"Did Optimus, Mr. No Emotion, just smile at something funny?"

"I don't know Miko, something about him and the bots has changed..." Jack said distantly, he shook his head and snapped back to reality. "No matter, we'll learn about it all tomorrow, that is if the bots tell us all that had happened."

"What does the IF stand for?" Miko asked slipping off her shoes and crossing her legs onto the cot.

"I mean there is a known side and a unknown side of every story... They may or may not tell us everything that had happened when they were gone." Miko shrugged and yawned as she laid down into her cot.

"I don't care what they tell us, just as long as I get to go dune bashing with Bulk." June rolled her eyes and found her way to the weathered couch.

"We shouldn't be too worried about what they tell and don't tell us... some things are meant to be kept secret." She stated taking the folded up blanket and pulling it over herself, before grabbing a pillow and laying it under her head. Jack and Raf did the same with their cots and turned out the light once they were comfortable. After a few seconds of silence Miko spoke up.

"What should we do about Fowler?"

"I think he's fine right now, when he wakes up he'll get back to his bed." Jack said rolling over in his cot and flipping the pillow over his head. Miko shrugged and pulled up the blanket more before falling asleep.

As Optimus walked down the familiar corridor he spotted the small and slender frame of Arcee. She had her arms crossed and a small smile formed across her lips. When he reached her she pushed herself off of the wall and walked with him.

"Did Ratchet not send you to your quarters?" Optimus asked and she shrugged.

"I wanted to get re-familiarized with the base." Arcee replied walking in sync with him.

"And?" He asked back raising an optic ridge.

"And..." She let out a sigh and shut her optics for a few seconds. "I wanted to know if we are going to be able to have a relationship here as we did in the other universe." She said unfolding her arms and Optimus stopped dead in his tracks and looked down to Arcee, he had thought about the idea a few times, but he had never actually poured over the notion of them ever returning to being Cybertronian and having a relationship. "Being human, it made me realize a few things, and quite frankly, I... I don't want to lose them." Her helm was slightly drooped to the ground, but Optimus lifted it up so that their optics locked.

"Granted, being back in our usual forms will change some things into how they used to be, but it won't change the feelings we had... Yes it will be harder as cybertronian with the war, and yes, at times we may need to hide certain things, especially from the Decepticons, but No, this will not make us forget what we had in the other world, and No it will not make us stop from falling even more in love..." She smiled and let her processor run for a while before speaking again.

"When should we tell the humans? Sine, well, everyone else knows."

"When they are ready to hear it." Giving a quick optic to their surroundings, Optimus leaned down and kissed Arcee letting the moment linger for a few seconds. "It will be harder, but we will manage." He set a firm hand onto her shoulder and his face went back to being serious. "I suggest you get some recharge, we will have a busy day ahead of us." Arcee nodded once and walked off to her quarters leaving Optimus to himself. He was, to say the least, a little bit worried. Megatron, no doubt, knew about their forming relationship, and he just had a gut feeling that something could happen if he ever found out if carried them back to their universe.

* * *

**Wednesday: 2300 hours, Sahara Desert,**

Megatron felt his back hit against something hard and seconds later something rammed into him. He growled and pushed the thing off to see that it was his SIC StarScream.

After a few seconds of recollecting he memories he stood up and looked at his surroundings. Instead of the large grassy hill that they had been occupying they were back at the desert where the whole human fiasco had begun. He looked to see that he was back in his cybertronian form and a smirk passed his lips.

"Ah, it is much better to be out of that human flesh." He said flicking off a piece of dirt from his shoulder. "Now I have the freedom to do as I please." He looked to see his other crew gaining consciousness and getting back up from the sand. He felt a slight breeze and looked to see a sandstorm coming up on them fast. SoundWave, who was now up and near his leader stood in his solid silence without a word, except for that he had his visor instead of those glasses he had as a human. "SoundWave, create a ground-bridge for the Nemesis." After a few seconds Megatrons voice boomed back.

"Negative."

"Are you saying SoundWave that Megatrons most loyal subordinate cannot create a simple ground-bridge?" StarScream asked in a mocking tone as he got up from the ground. Megatron shot a glare at his SIC and then looked to his TIC.

"What do you mean?" SoundWave raised his hand and pointed a finger to something grey that was shining off in the distance. Megatron narrowed his optics and a deep growl escaped him. "If those drones are good for anything, they are good for nothing." He glanced at all of his crew and straightened himself so he was standing over them all. "It looks as if the Nemesis had crashed during our time away... If we wish to get there before the storm swallows us I suggest we move now." He started to walk away and occasionally shot glances at his crew to make sure they were following.

The sand occasionally would smack against them due to the hurrying wind, and at times it would just swirl around their pedes.

"I'll be cleaning this sand out for months!" Knockout cried when they were at least half way to the ship.

"Save it for your own time Knockout." Megatron said keeping his optics forward. Silence once again passed around the cons for a while, and only the whipping of the wind could be heard. But Megatron couldn't help but look over when he heard StarScream grunting and groaning every few seconds, and he was quite amused at the sight. His high heeled SIC could not keep his perfect posture and balance in the sand, most likely due to the off balance of the ground. Almost every step he his heel would slip and make him twist his ankle.

"Scrap this." StarScream said angered and he transformed into his jet mode ready to take off to the ship.

"StarScream you have sand in your cogs from this wind, I would advise from trying to fly." Knockout yelled over the growing howls of the wind.

"I've flown in worse circumstances, this is nothing compared." He boosted his thrusters and went about 5ft before they locked making him fall from mid air and land harshly onto the grainy sand. He growled and tried to transform, not surprisingly though the sand had fallen throughout his gears that they were too locked to transform back into his bi-pedal form. Megatron laughed deeply at his SIC's predicament and smirked.

"My flight commander can no longer fly. How ironic."

"Please Lord Megatron, help me." StarScream cried still trying to transform, clicking and whirring sounds would come from him, but nothing would shift or move. Megatrons smirk disappeared and he grabbed the mech by the wing gaining curses of pain from him.

"If you wish me to not drag you by the wing, then you will not make rash decisions such as this one... When we arrive back at the Nemesis I shall have Knockout fix you, and while he's at it, I may ask him to cure your immense stupidity." StarScream growled but stopped when Megatron dug his other wing into the sand. "If you want to make it back in once piece, I would suggest to be respectful to me." After a few more minutes of silence and sight of more of the ship Megatron noticed something. "ShockWave... You have been exceedingly quiet this time." He said in a question like tone.

"Lord Megatron, I am simply going over the logical and illogical points of as to why and how our ship could've crashed."

"Have you come up with anything?"

"Nothing Logical sir, we all know that the ship manually drives itself so there is no reason as to why it would crash... that is unless the drones had run out of energon to feed it." Megatron thought this over, he of course knew there had to be a reason for the ship to of crashed, and ShockWave was right, there is no full logical reason. The Autobots did not have any of their own drones to his should of been free to get all the energon that was on this planet. He sighed and looked up to see that they only had a few hundred feet to go. Quickening his pace he found that the ship was half under all the sand, showing that it had been there for a while. StarScream, out of pain and desperation found a way to transform, but some of his metal was sticking up and going different ways than normal. Though he could only walk and see at the moment but that was all he cared about.

"Decepticons, take precaution, something is amiss here." He charged up his plasma cannon and walked into the ship from one of the doors that was partially open. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except that all the crew on board looked as if they had been offlined making everything exceedingly quiet, even the usual humming of the ships lights and engines was nowhere to be heard.

He waved a hand forward and walked towards the main area of the ship, or as best known, his throne room. All of them stopped before the large doors and looked to each other before entering, not knowing what was in store.

Keying in the code, Megatron was the first to take a step into the room. He looked around and saw that there were many cybertronians lying around, but he couldn't tell if they were offline or in stasis.

Knockout rushed to a few and checked them.

"There are just in stasis my lord. Some kind of energy frequency blast must've did this to them... and the ship." Megatron turned from his medic and faced ShockWave.

"Lord Megatron, the only logical conclusion I can create is a frequency blast that was created from the teraformer when it sent us to the alternate universe." The mech said wandering his optic around the scene.

"Your explanation seems plausible... But how come they never returned to their normal state?" Megatron asked tapping his chin."

"Much like some humans when they are in comatose, need to be jumpstarted so they may be revived from their state of unconsciousness." Megatron nodded and turned to SoundWave, and without any words exchanged the Decepticon spy walked over to a section of the computers and typed in a few things before everyone heard the familiar sound of their ship becoming alive again. Knockout, standing up from one of the stasis'd mechs spoke.

"Albeit the ship is now alive the drones will personally need to be medically revived. I will get started on them right away."

"I want you to fix me first." StarScream said in a childish manner and Megatron turned to him.

"He will get to fixing you when I say he can fix you... Understood." The SIC nodded short and hastily while taking a few steps back. "Knockout, get started on reviving these mechs, the last thing we need is the Autobots coming after us when we are low on soldiers." The doctor nodded and ran off to his medical bay to get his supplies.

Minutes after SoundWave restarted the Nemesis the ship started to move upwards. Megatron watched as all the built up sand from the desert fell off of his ship and they began to ascend to the sky, where they rightfully belonged as Cybertronians.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: TFPKO Fan Girl**

**I hope you liked the first chapter, not much to start with, but I have a feeling it will be fully starting up real soon!**

**Reviews are Welcomed and highly appreciated, so please leave any if you can! Autobot SlipStream and I would love to know what you think of this story! **

**Until Next Chapter!**


	2. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 2

**Welcome Back Home**

What Happened?

**Hello loyal readers and welcome back to me and Autobot Slipstream's second chapter! New bots will be introduced, but I'll just have to let you read and find out who. . . But otherwise please Enjoy! **

* * *

**Wednesday, 0600 hours, Desert**

"Ugh! Breonna!" Brittnianne yelled. "Where are we?" Breonna was distracted by watching something in the distance, so Dana answered instead.

"I don't know, but take a look at yourself. Or just one of us, for that matter." Brittnianne looked down and shrieked.

"What are we?!"

"Some kind of giant robot." Rylee replied softly. "Me and Dana have wings for some reason, like the wings on an airplane." Brittnianne got up and paced.

"We're robots, in the middle of the desert. And we have no idea how we got here." Breonna pulled her attention away from whatever she was looking at.

"The last thing I remember was...um...now I forgot. But loooook! Look over there!" She pointed. They turned their heads to see a large ship of a design none of them recognized.

"A warship." Moesha said. "It has mounted weapons."

"We're going there." Brittnianne decided.

"But, Brittnianne,-"

"Dana, we're going over there and that's final." The Alpha leader glared at the other Alpha. "So, any other objections?" There were none. "Good. Now let's go." They began the long trudge through the sand to the warship.

* * *

**Thursday, 0630, just outside of Jasper, Nevada**

Jade shook her head to clear it and picked herself up off the ground. As she looked around, she noticed robots like herself that she felt she shouldn't recognize yet she did. She identified Shelbi, Queenie, the Star triplets, Aquanette, Phoenix, and Moonforest.

She felt okay now, having gotten more accustomed to her new body. They looked at each other and all started talking at once. Shelbi, ever observant, looked away from their position and called Jade over to look at something.

That something turned out to be a road leading into one of the mesas scattered across the desert they were in.

"Hey! Look what I can do!" Phoenix sounded excited.

"How did you do that?!" Aquanette was practically bouncing with excitement. "Tell me!"

"I don't know, I was thinking about how we changed and then I thought 'Oh, we transformed-' and this- whoa!" Jade heard a clicking, whirring sound from behind her and spun to see Phoenix, for lack of a better word, transforming from what Jade decided was a car back to her robot form. "You try it!

Aqua quickly transformed. "Cool!"

The rest transformed into their vehicular modes. "Now we can drive to that mesa. Follow me, everyone!" Jade called, driving toward the mesa.

She had a sense that they would be fine and that there was someone friendly in that mesa.

For some reason.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: Autobot Slipstream**

**I hope you all Enjoyed this chapter! I now Autobot Slipstream and I are having fun writing them for you all!**

**Please Review, we love your Reviews! Not only does it make us Happy, but it helps us stay motivated for our future chapters!**


	3. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 3

**Welcome Back Home**

Autobots meet Deltas

**The poll about bringing BreakDown back into the story has been tallied up and he Shall be brought back, Thank You to everyone who voted and said yes!**

**{...} = Comm. Link**

**\\.../ BumbleBee talking**

* * *

**Thursday: 1200 hours, Autobot Base**

"Are you sure we're allowed in here Jade?" MoonForest asked walking behind the Delta's leader.

"Well, it looks unoccupied at the moment, so I would think so." She stated calmly as she walked down the corridor. They had all recently transformed back into their bot modes and were trying to figure out where they were. "I see a light up ahead."

"We're inside something of a building Jade, lights would mean that someone or something was or is here." Shelbi said darting her optics around. Jade stopped just before the entrance into the main area and held her servo out so the other girls would also stop. "We should probably head back out before someone catches us."

"Are you being scared?" Aquanette asked setting her servo's onto her hips and Shelbi scowled.

"I'm not being scared, I'm being logical."

"You read to much."

"Reading makes me smarter, maybe if you did that instead of blowing everything up you'd be too."

"Ah!" Aqua reached for the girl but StarDust held her back.

"You two need to calm down, I know this stress is all getting to us, but we need to work together, not fight." The two girls calmed down and Queenie walked up towards the front. Her optics were a dull blue, but they shone fierce as she stood there taking in information.

"Two are coming towards us, one about our size and another about the size of a human."

"How do you know that?" Aqua inquired.

"I can feel it." Queenie answered with a smug smile and the Texan girl rolled her optics. Jade quieted them down and listened in on the conversation that was coming towards them.

"So what do you say about a ride around the desert?" A feminine voice asked and all the girls thought it sounded familiar.

"That be great, I've been cooped up in this place for forever." A male voice said back, and this time the girls were confused as to who it could be.

"No school or job?"

"Well. . Ya, but it just wasn't the same without seeing you to pick me up."

"Neither was riding a man made motorcycle." A little bit of laughter was heard before one large and one small body turned around the corner into the girls views. "So ride tomorrow, it'll be sunday so we have the whole day to ourselves and I'll be feeling better by then."

"Totally. ." Without giving a look their way the two walked off down another corridor leaving the girls back to themselves. It was quiet for a moment, no one really knew what to say, or even do.

Before any of them could even begin to speak claws trotted their way and they all held their breaths. But their worries were subsided when a metallic dog came from one of the corridors, nothing to much to worry about. It sat down and scratched it's ear for a second before starring blankly at them.

"A dog, aww how cute!" StarLight said running over and starting to pet it. The animal started to smile and plopped over to allow her to pet it some more. "You are the cutest, metal, dog, thing that I have ever seen before."

"You mean it's the first metal, dog, thing, you've seen before." StarShadow said walking up to her sister. The dog was white and had thick metal plating with designs that resembled curly fur.

"Is is just me or does that dog look a little to much like-" StarDust started pointing at the animal and Aqua finished for her.

"Duchess." At the name the dog jerked up from its spot and flopped its ears up to listen in on something.

"Say her name again."

"Duchess." Aqua said in a more calling manner and the dog stood up from her position and walked over to the Texan femme. "Well I'll be, it's Duchess."

"I was wondering if she had gotten left behind." Jade said leaning down and petting the dog under its chin. "I'm glad she had come along, poor thing probably would of been homeless if she didn't get transferred here like us." After a few seconds of Duchess getting absolute attention she perked her ears up and looked around before bolting off in the opposite direction. The girls all looked to each other before fully entering into building. They were hesitant at first, knowing that they would probably be in trouble if immediately found. But

something to them felt like the place was not hostile as they thought.

* * *

Ratchet hit the computer repeatedly grumbling lowly so no one could hear him. He could of used Raf at the moment but him and BumbleBee had gone out driving for a while with Raf's remote control car. Jack, well, he wasn't one for computers like Raf and he was already with Arcee helping her move a few things around, and Miko. . Ratchet huffed a snort and shook his head. There was no way he was going to let Miko touch anything that was close to Technology, she had been bored and cooped up for way to long, not even Bulkhead was able to keep her fully under control.

Ratchet would of been in the main hangar but Fowler and his team of government agents had shut down the technology in there and so he was forced to use the backup computers that were in the store room and were way to big to move.

The computer went clear and he let a content smile form on his face, but not long after, signal after signal of virus alerts popped up making him hit the machine again.

"The only way to use this blasted Earth tech is to be an Earthling." He said agitated at everything at the moment.

"You know, if you need help doc, I can fix that for you." The medic turned around to see WheelJack twirling a wrench in his servo and the medic took it back.

"I don't need you blowing up the only working computer here, thank you very much."

"Working!?" A laugh escaped the wreckers vocals and he turned in the doorway.

"Give me a comm when it actually decides to work." WheelJack walked out for and waited a few seconds before.

"WheelJack!" He shook his head with a smile and walked back into the small room. "You can fix it, but you blow it up and this computer won't be the only thing needing extensive repairs." Ratchet said waving a deadly wrench.

"Alright Doc, no need to get angry."

"I told you not to call me that!" The wrecker raised his arms up in a jokingly defensive manner and backed up to the computer. "Get it done, I need it as soon as I can."

"Sure, sure." WheelJack waved a servo off to the medic and he walked out slightly angered. The inventive wrecker worked on the machinery for a few minutes, looking everywhere for a significant problem that he hoped would just pop out at him. After a few more minutes of nothing he typed in a few things and in reply the computer blocked him out and made signs of virus's pop up, which were to many to count. "This computer isn't blasted, it's busted." WheelJack smiled at his own little joke and sighed happily, he was feeling great being back in his own metal armor. . . Except, he felt a little sad that Aquanette had been left behind, he had really grown attached to her.

"WheelJack." The white, red, and green bot turned to see Optimus standing in the doorway.

"Yes sir." He said standing tall.

"Have you seen Ratchet, I have a few things I need to go over with him."

"Last I saw him was about a half-an-hour ago, I took over to try and fix the computer."

"I see. . Did you happen to catch which way he went?"

"Left." The larger mech nodded a thank you and began to walk down the corridor, but many steps weren't taken before him and the wrecker heard a death defying scream come from one of the underground layers. To save time, the two Autobots transformed into their alt-modes and raced down the hallway to be met up with BumbleBee who gave a few questioning beeps.

"I do not know BumbleBee, but whatever or whoever it was, it did not sound good." A few more beeps and the crew went silent, until a blue and gold sports car pulled up next to the group.

"Anyone know what that came from?" SmokeScreen asked driving in sync with the others.

"It sounded like a femme." Arcee said pulling up next to Optimus. "Unless Bulkhead found some other wires that looked like a scraplet." Everything went silent and she could feel them looking at her. "What, have you never heard Miko when she thinks she's alone. . . I've learned some things about human femmes that I shall never forget." Her motorcycle shivered along with her as she tried to forget some of the things she had overheard.

{Ratchet we may need your assistance} Optimus said over the comm. link and there was no vocal reply, instead a emergency vehicle showed up next to the group along with a green armored vehicle and a blue and red semi.

"Wow, the whole Calvary showed up." Bulkhead said using his side mirrors to look around.

"And it is best, we do not know if this noise was a cry for help or a threat." Optimus stated transforming when they reached the elevators. He clicked the button and everyone transformed as well when they doors opened up allowing them access in.

"Does anyone know which level the scream came from?" Arcee asked looking around to see multiple helms shaking.

"I have brought a spark locater, and if my optics aren't going out on me, I think there are eight spark signals down on the sub-level 4. . . and all of them are femme."

"How would eight femme cybertronians get into our base without our knowing?" Arcee asked looking to Optimus, but his answer was beat by smokescreen.

"Maybe they dug a tunnel with spoons underground and found themselves under our base."

"Sure SmokeScreen, when you see a bot digging through eight walls of concrete steel with a spoon you can tell me." Arcee stated sarcastically and he glared at her. No more words were exchanged for the remainder of the time and, even though it was not said, everyone was glad when the elevator doors opened allowing them access to the desolate hallway.

BumbleBee let out some low beeps and whirrs but Ratchet quieted him down.

"Listen." Everyone turned their audio receptors up and listened. Nothing could be heard at the moment, but every second that passed, they could start to make out distant voices, that soon became louder after a few minutes.

"I have to get out of here." One voice said and to Arcee it sounded familiar.

"Me too." Another replied

"Me three." One more said practically mimicking the other two.

"I don't know why, but I feel so clasterphobic in here." The first voice said.

"Will you all be quiet, we're trying to find our way around here." Another familiar voice said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"And we had to start at the lowest level." Silence passed around before a deep growl was heard. "Will you stop poking, that hurts!"

"Sorry, I just find it weird that you have these wing type things and we don't." Another familiar voice replied sheepishly. Arcee stepped a pede forward and listened in more carefully. She had a small hunch of who the voices belonged to and she wanted to get confirmation. She stepped another pede forward but was interrupted by Optimus.

"Proceed with upmost caution Arcee." He said in his usual monotone and protective voice, but this time it held a bit of concern. Arcee nodded in compliance and walked a little ways before she and her other team members saw eight pairs of optics walk around the corner and stare straight at them. They couldn't see their forms or colors, but the eyes told them enough that they were femme's and scared. She took another step forward and again Optimus spoke. "Arcee, we must not provoke them."

"Arcee?" A too familiar voice asked back at them and her name then passed around the group of girls. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." She answered a little bit confused. Metallic pede's could be heard running down the corridor and all eight pairs of eyes got close and closer to her, until they were so close they toppled over her and the bodies that were attached to them pinned her to the ground in death grip hugs.

"I thought I would never see you again, I thought we were going to be lost forever!" The hug grew tighter until the other femme's around pulled the last one off.

"I didn't know that you came along with us."

"We didn't know either, until we found ourselves in the desert as one of you. . . Oh, I should've known, that story you told us, I was so freaked out that I forgot it."

"Story?" Optimus asked and Arcee shrugged. A few more hugs and silence went around before the leader of the Autobots spoke up again. "I think it would be best that we get back up to ground level." He pushed the button and the elevator doors glided open.

"OH Thank Goodness!" Three femme's yelled at once running into the open elevator and finding safety in it. SmokeScreen peered in and had to blink twice.

"Jets. . . I didn't think anymore Autobots took that form."

"Excuse me, I take what form I want. . Well, or have." One of the darker themed ones snapped at him while folding her arms and looking away.

"N-no I-." A strong servo rested on his shoulder and he stopped speaking so he wouldn't say anything else.

Team Prime allowed the new comers to go in first before they entered themselves and watched as they went up to their respected floor.

"So. . ." Ratchet started, looking at the femme's "Who's the one that screamed." They looked among each other and their optics all darted to Jade.

"Little miss muffet here saw a spider and thought it best to overreact, even though she's a thousand times bigger than it, and could've killed it in barely one step.

"It was a brown recluse and." The femme shivered getting her point across. "I've always hated spiders and I always will." She finished in a tone that showed hatred. The elevator stopped and they all walked out into the open. The three Jets, when out of the confined space, seemed to relax somewhat at the more open area that they now inhibited. The now large group walked down the hall and to the main area of the silo.

"Dude! Bulk!" A girls voice yelled down on the of the corridors. "What the heck! You left me hangin with the solo, and made me finish myself!" She complained walking in and seeing the new femme's. "Whoah! Where did you come from?" She asked running up the rec. area and leaning over it so far that she almost lost her balance and fell off. "New Recruits. . . Did they come back with you from the other place? Are they evil? What are there names?" She took in a deep breath ready to pan out another set of questions but Ratchet shushed her.

A sky blue optic'd femme with hot pink and white accents as her colors walked up and smiled. Before anyone could speak two other humans ran in and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the new bodies. The older looking boy slowly made his way of the flight of stairs and the younger one followed close behind him, when they were next to the girl the femme cleared her throat.

"I'm Jade. Leader and sometimes SIC of the Delta team." Three femmes walked up beside her and she pointed to each one. The first femme had green optics with black surrounding them, her color scheme consisted of creamy white, pastel purple, and dark purple and her white colored faceplate accented her colors, and on her forearms something of a gun sat on them ready to be tested and used. "This is Stardust, she is kind of like the leader to her triplet sister group."

"So you guys are a trine?" The older boy asked and Stardust nodded. The humans then turned their gaze to the second sister. She had amber optics and like her sister she had black surrounding them, her color scheme was close to the same design as her sisters but her's was black and dark violet with a few red streaks accenting her body points, her silver faceplate showed up through the dark colors making her more mysterious, and two of the same guns rested on her forearms.

"This is StarShadow." Another girl walked up, she was considerably shorter and thinner than StarShadow and StarDust showing that she was probably the last born, or at the moments thought, last created. Her optics were a hot pink, and like her trine sisters they had black surrounding them. Her color scheme was a dark navy blue, robin egg blue, and white, showing that she seemed more meek and kinder than her other two sisters. Her white faceplate was meek like the rest of her body, but her two guns that were the same as her sister showed that she had a tougher side when she wanted to. "And this is StarLight, the youngest of the three." She waved sheepishly and half smiled, the humans did the same except their smiles were more jubilant than hers. Another femme walked up next to Jade and she slightly smiled. She had bright blue optics that accented her color scheme of orange with blue and silver accents.

"My names Shelbi. . . But you can call me SlipStream."

"I love that name, SlipStream, it sounds like something slick and fast, but furious." Miko said over excitedly and the two other humans rolled their eyes. She turned to a dull blue optic'd femme that had black and green accents as her color scheme. "Why are your optics dull? Is that a color changing bow in the side of your head? What is your name?"

"I'm Queenie. ." She said a bit annoyed. "And my optics are dull because I Am Blind!" She said now more annoyed and her bow changed to a reddish color, she really hadn't wanted to know what her optic color was, at least she was just glad that they weren't grey.

"I think your optics look great Queenie." SmokeScreen said almost glaring at Miko who slunk back a bit, she hadn't known and there was no way she could of. A small smile showed up on Queenie and she bit the inside of her lip. He seemed to be the immature one of the group, but she liked him because he treated her like a person, or bot, and not another causality.

"I'm MoonForest." They looked to see a shorter femme, she had forest green optics, and her color scheme consisted of being black with silver and forest green accents covering her form. She looked like she could be fierce in battle and was not one willing to lose for anything. In a way she resembled Miko a little bit.

"The names Aquanette." Everyone looked to a azure optic'd femme with dark blue, silver sunbursts, and white accents as her color scheme. Her accent was texan and she looked as she had been in a few fights herself. Her hand was tossing something up in the air and catching it every few seconds, when the humans looked closer they saw that it looked much like one of WheelJacks grenades but in a different design. She re-caught it and slipped into a little hilt on her waist. "I'm the fun one of the group." She said in a I'm-the-best tone and the humans swore they saw WheelJack smirk at her playfully, even though no one else noticed. "And this is-" She looked around confused. "Well, she was here a second ago." The humans looked behind Aquanette to see a red colored femme that had blue, yellow and gold flames accenting her around her arms and legs. She set a finger next her mouth making sure no one gave away her position. After a few seconds of silence she pounced and landed on the texan femme's back making her stumble backwards a few steps and cry out in surprise. "Not funny Phoenix!" She cried trying to get the girl off of her back. When she was clawing at the girl with her servos disappeared and were replaced with two weaponry guns. Phoenix screamed and fell off of her friends back.

Ratchet made his way up to a worried Aquanette and helped her calm down so she could re-create her servo's. Once she did every one of the girls looked at her servo's.

"What the heck was that for!?" Phoenix cried getting up off of the ground. "You could've killed me."

"There's nothing to worry about, you all may experience the same thing over the next few days." Ratchet said in his doctor tone. "You are much like sparklings at this time and don't know how to control any of your weapons, the only time they really come out is when you are scared or provoked. . . So I would advise from scarring each other for the next few weeks." The delta team nodded at his advise now knowing the consequences.

\\How about we get you all accommodated. . . You must be tired from today./ Jade looked to a black and yellow bot and she noticed who it was by his familiarity.

"BumbleBee right?" He nodded. "You can speak." He looked away and Optimus walked beside the scout.

"BumbleBee, has had a few complications in the past with his voice and can only speak in beeping and whirring that only a Cybertronian such as yourselves can understand, with the exception of his charge Raf." The girls looked between each other with sorrowful faces.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

\\It's fine, there's a lot you don't know at the moment./ BumbleBee said happier. \\Now about those accommodations/. The girls smile and walked off with a different member of the team to be shown where they would now live, at least until everything got figured out and they were brought back home, if they ever did get home.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: TFPKO Fan Girl**

**Done! I hope you all Enjoyed reading the chapter as much as I Enjoyed writing it!**

**Reviews are loved, appreciated and everything that goes along with those! :-) Until Next Chapter our Loyal Readers!**


	4. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 4

**Welcome Back Home**

Decepticons meet Alpha

**{...} = Comm. Link**

* * *

**Thursday: 1200 hours, Alpha's, Sahara Desert,**

Breonna was the first to reach the ship she had spotted. She circled it once with a confused look on her face. "Where's the door?"

"There isn't one." Dana sighed. "We'll have to knock or something."  
Brittnianne sighed.

"No, we won't. Just, like yell or something."  
Rylee sighed. She could yell really loud and Brittnianne always made her do the yelling.  
"Rylee!"  
Rylee cupped her hands around her mouth and started shouting. Dana joined her a minute later, yelling up at whoever was in the ship.

* * *

**Thursday: 1215 hours, Nemesis,**

Starscream looked at a screen and saw a group of Cybertronians, clearly femmes, yelling at the ship. He couldn't quite make out the words, but he assumed they were asking to be let in.  
He ran to get Megatron. "Lord Megatron, you must come look!"

"What is it this time, Starscream?" Megatron asked. "Another dancing monkey?"

"No, no, it's a group of femmes asking to be let in!" Starscream replied, running back to his screen.  
Megatron took a look and told Soundwave to open a bridge for them. He sent Knockout through to retrieve them.  
When they came out onto the bridge, Starscream let out an involuntary gasp. He recognized them, though no one else seemed to. He opened a private comm to Megatron.

{Lord Megatron, it is those 'Alphas' from the other world.}  
Megatron replied.

{So if they are here, the Deltas must be with the Autobots.}

{Indeed sound logic, my Lord.}

Brittnianne gazed around the bridge. "Nice place." she commented. "Very chic."  
Megatron couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not.

The one Megatron had recognized as Brittnianne had a mainly sunset pink paint job with lime green accents. She carried herself with more arrogance than he remembered, and he really didn't like that. It seemed almost as if she felt she could take over the Decepticons.  
The one running around and touching everything was clearly Breonna. Her paint was burgundy red with pale blue swirls for accents on her torso and arms.  
The black one standing around was Moesha, Megatron recalled, though she looked a lot like that Autobot Ironhide with that paint job. Her paint was a smoky black with both dark blue and dark orange accents.  
The Seeker standing quietly in a corner was the one he had only met once, what was her name again? Oh yes, Dana. She was mainly purple, with gray accents on her torso, and purple wings with dark blue around the edges and weaving through the middle. Her sister Rylee, standing next to her, had a darker scheme, with a dark gray torso with black accents, black legs with purple accents, and wings the same as her sister's but dark colors swirled together, with silver accents.  
All their optics matched the color of their eyes. Dana and Rylee shared identical gray optics tinted with both red and blue, giving them a smoky violet look. Breonna had autumn green optics, and Brittnianne's were emerald green.

All in all, Megatron thought, they seemed like something out of Cybertron's past though he knew they weren't. And who knew, maybe having femmes around would turn out to be a good thing.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: Autobot SlipStream**

**I hope you all Enjoyed this chapter of the Alphas finding the Nemesis! Thanks to Autobot Slipstream we have achieved a new record of getting three chapters out in one week! **

**Please Do Review, it is much loved and appreciated above all means, not only is it great but it gives both of us want and energy to write the next chapter to this story! Until Next Chapter!**


	5. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 5

**Welcome Back Home**

New on the Nemesis

**New Chapter for you All! I am so sorry it is late, I had the dreaded finals last week and it felt as if my teachers wanted everything under the sun. But, on a better note, this is written and ready for you all to read. So please Enjoy! **

**P.S. My original profile name was TFPKO Fan Girl, but I have changed it to ShadowStalker of Cybertron.**

* * *

**Thursday: 1400 hours, Nemesis,**

It had been two hours since the girls had been found and brought back to the Nemesis. At the current time they were on a tour of the ship.  
Megatron was in his throne room basking in the peace and quiet that was around him, ever since the girls had arrived it was non stop, blah, blah, color scheme, blah blah blah, dark ship, blah blah blah, I'm a pretty robot. He had gotten sick of it after a few minutes, so he made StarScream give them a tour that went over every inch of the ship, even the landing deck. If he was lucky they'd hit an air pocket and they would topple over, never to be heard or seen from again. He smirked at the idea and shifted his weight.

But then again, they might end up being good recruits. Femme's are usually thought of as the weaker link and that might just get him the upper hand on the Autobots. Then again, they looked to stubborn to try anything that they didn't want to. Especially that Brittnianne femme. He could tell she was strong headed and was the leader of the group, more by force than wit he presumed, or maybe both.

Megatron invisibly shrugged. He really could care less about how she became leader. All he cared was that she didn't try to take his rank, he could tell she like to be leader, and being down on the scale, was not going to be an easy feat for her. She was prone to retaliate sooner or later. But when she did he was going to be ready, since by now SoundWave should of finished with the newly designed soundproof brig cells. A throat cleared behind him and he turned around to see StarScream and the five femme's standing in front of the door.

"We've been here for ten minutes." Brittnianne said and Megatron growled.

"Does it look like I care?" He said walking down to them.

"Maybe you should, or you know. . we could just leave." she said checking her sharp talons.

"Be my guest." He grumbled below reception, but he knew the leader of the four still hear him, though she didn't say a word.

"Look, you've shown us around this place, which I might say needs more decorations, looks like someone died here. . . But you haven't shown us our rooms. . . and quite frankly, I'd like to sleep somewhere tonight." Before another word from anyone there could be spoken, a vehicon came in, stood before Megatron and bowed.

"What?"

"Lord Megatron, we have found two new spark signals. . they are in the Antarctic, but are moving, slowly."

"Decepticon or Autobot fraction?"

"Neither sir, we think they are neutrals."

"Then let us welcome them into our cause." A sharp grin form on the warlords face, but soon disappeared when he saw Brittnianne glaring at him.

"I feel so accepted." She said as Megatron walked down to the more open space of the room. He stopped just before he and spoke.

"You should feel lucky that I even let you on board." She rolled her optics and he his. He looked up from her and spoke in a commanding tone "Send a ground-bridge to their coordinates." the vehicon nodded and started to type in letters and numbers. "And someone get Knockout, we may need medical attention for them." Another Vehicon nodded and walked down the hall to get the medical officer.

Just as the red aston martin walked into the main area of the ship, the ground-bridge opened up. For a couple seconds it was silent and no one walked through.

"Do you think they even know what it is?" StarScream asked to Megatron.

"If they have half a processor, they should."

"What if they are not of this world. . . For all we know, they could of been from the college one."

"Then pray that if they are, they are not femme's, nor dimwits, or both." StarScream rolled his optics and looked back to the portal when the familiar sound of someone walking through the ground-bridge came. Although, instead of the proper and more thought out way of entering the ground-bridge, two forms came barreling in, as if they were repeatedly tripping over something. The first one, which most could not tell was a mech or femme, tripped and fell face first onto the metal ground of the Nemesis. The second form, whom was the same design, also tripped, but fell backwards and landed butt first onto the other forms lower back.

"OOWW! GET OFF!" The one on the ground yelled, and the other pushed himself off and helped the other up.

"Sorry. . . These, um. heels are kind of hard to maneuver in." Their voices were of mech, and Megatron and his crew could tell by their build that they were. The only reason why, was because they resembled StarScreams trinemates, form, colors, and all, even down to the detail on their heels. Before Megatron could do anything, Brittnainne cleared her throat and the two looked to her, and froze.

Megatron quit glaring at her and spoke up.

"What are your designations."

"The ship silly, duh, where else." Breonna said before any answer could be given. Brittnianne back handed her growled.

"Designation Breonna, not Destination! . Uh, I swear you have rocks for brains." After a few second of starring at the two girls. The blue mech spoke up in a voice that was trying to say that he was not embarrassed.

"My name is ThunderBlaster, and this is my brother, NightWarp."

"How did you find yourselves in the Antarctic?" StarScream asked moving just a few steps in front of Megatron so he could get a better view, even when he had seen that the girls had arrived here, he had not thought that his, more or less adopted brothers, came too.

"Well, I really don't know." NightWarp said scratching the back of his helm. "We had first landed in the desert, and then when my bro' here checked to see if I was alright I freaked and we found ourselves in the frozen tundra."

"So, even as an off set of SkyWarp, you still possess his abilities." Megatron mumbled under his breath. "We will have Knockout check up on you to make sure none of your cognitive systems have been frozen or damaged." The medic bowed his head and walked out of the room with the two following.

"I will follow to make sure they are properly taken care of." StarScream said moving forward and walking out the door. Brittnianne turned from her spot and looked to Megatron with a dead serious glare.

"Now, we were somewhere with getting us our rooms." He huffed and walked back to the window and faced his back to them so that he was once again starring out into the sky.

"SoundWave, show the femme's where they shall be staying. . . I do believe their, accommodations, are ready." The silent mech nodded once and led the girls out of the room. Of course they would have to get keys for the 'rooms', but when they were on his bad side he could very well take them away. Maybe having the femme's on his team wouldn't be such a bad thing anyway.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: ****ShadowStalker of Cybertron**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chap! Cause it was fun to write!**

Please Do Review, It helped keep both Autobot Slipstream and I motivated for our next chapters! We also love the awesome reviews you give us! Until Next Chapter!


	6. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 6

**Welcome Back Home**

Enter PredaKing

**Thursday: 1430 hours, Nemesis**

Breonna broke away from the group and wandered the ship alone. She encountered a few drones and tried to talk to them, but she only got their names- Steve, Joe, and Gavin- and a request for her to go away. She told them she would see them later and walked some more.

She reached the flight deck and stood up there, looking over the edge of the ship, unafraid of the fact that a little push would send her flying to the ground far below. Unafraid of the clouds rushing by, of the speed at which they were traveling. She looked up at the sound of wings, expecting to see an eagle or other large bird.  
Instead she saw something much, much bigger. She watched as the creature landed on the flight deck and folded its wings against its body, turning to inspect her.  
Breonna approached it warily. 'It looks like a dragon,' she thought. 'Wait...what's a dragon again?'  
She patted Predaking on the nose happily, recognizing the symbol on his armor. 'It's that cat!'  
Predaking roared and transformed. Breonna stumbled back a bit and fell over, landing flat on her back.

"How dare you!" Predaking snarled. "I am Predaking! The ruler of the Predacons!"

"Well, duh," Breonna scoffed. "Preda-_king_? Preda-_cons_? Duh!"  
Predaking seemed taken aback by her statement. Then he looked her right in the optic and said:

"If you touch me again, I swear by Primus and all your gods I will toast you on the spot."

Breonna shrugged. "Is that the best you can come up with? I've gotten better threats from hobos on the streets of New York!" She laughed and skipped away, leaving Predaking with a dumbfounded look.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: ****Autobot Slipstream**

**Note from the Chapter Author: To HardyGal: Glad to hear you like Aqua and Shelbi. We're shipping one of them...and you should know who ;)  
Thanks to everyone for reading this :) I hope you're not too disappointed by the length, but Predaking is a difficult character to write.**


	7. Welcome Back Home, Chapter 7

**Welcome Back Home**

Going for a Drive

**Hello Awesome Readers! I am so sorry I did not get this out last weekend, I had my grandparents over and a lot of things planned to do with them and my family. But I am here now for your next update! **

**PLEASE READ! I have to tell you something about the base. This is past when the Autobots previous base had gotten turned to dust, and they are in a new base. . It sounds like the old base because it is like it, *Clears throat* Mine and Autobot Slipstream's idea was that they were relocated in Nevada, near another small town, that was near a second missile silo, because they knew the Decepticons would not look in the same state twice and they would move on thinking that they were located somewhere else. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or Autobot Slipstream and we can answer them for you. **

**Now, for your new chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Friday: 0700 hours, Autobot Base,**

Aquanette sat on the edge of the large silo, to most it looked like a rock, but to her and the others inside, it was a living area. She sighed and set her helm onto her servo, to tell the truth, she was missing home. No one around her really understood how she felt, first she was plane flights away from her family who were in Texas, and now, she's a universe and plane flights away from them.

"No rest for the weary." She silently said looking out into the desert, nothing but dirt, rocks, and a few cactuses, plus one blazing sun that was making her metal hot to the touch.

"You ok?" A voice asked behind her and she snapped her helm around to see WheelJack looking down to her with a half smile.

"Fine." She replied smiling for a split second before looking back to the desolate scene. "Kinda bland here, isn't it?" She said with distaste in her words as WheelJack sat next to her and set his elbows onto his legs and smiled.

"Ya, worst scenery ever. . . I swear the Milky Way was a more interesting sight then this." Aqua looked up and diverted her optics from the scene so she could look at him.

"You saw the Milky Way!?"

"Well, I didn't really know what it was called since Cybertron is a long ways away from seeing it. But after a bit of research on the human internet I learned."

"But Still, ya saw the Milky Way?"

"Sure, the JackHammer has brought me tons of places around the stars."

"Who's the JackHammer?"

"The JackHammer is my ship, rusted and broken, but works like a charm." Aqua chuckled and looked back out to the desert. "Ya know if you need a break, I was about to go on a drive. . . Wanna tag along." She let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Sounds relaxing. . . But, I'm not the best on transformin'."

"It's not that hard, I can show ya." He got up from his place and she followed him down to the where the ground-bridge was held. "Hey Doc." The red and white mech growled trying not to slam his servo onto the desk and jerked to face the two.

"I told you not to call me that." WheelJack shrugged and folded his arms.

"Sorry Ratch." The medic huffed and Aquanette shuttered out a small laugh at his reactions. "Can we get bridged somewhere." Ratchet rolled his optics and typed in a few random coordinates and pulled the lever down. Aqua's optics widened at the sight of the green swirling with other colors. She was frozen in place, it awed her, but also scared her, more or less what was waiting at the other side of it. "You comin'." She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to see WheelJack already halfway in. She scanned her optics around it before walking behind him and disappearing to the other side.

On the other side it was quiet, desert like, but had the familiar smell of a horse and cattle farm. Aqua took in the whole area and let out a long relieved sigh. She could tell that they were back in Texas, and close to where she would have lived in the previous universe. Smiling, the femme let herself relax for a bit before fully letting herself just fall into the silence of the area. If she was right, they were on the edge of private property and far from any road, so any chance of them being seen was blown away.

WheelJack walked up to her and smiled.

"Happy?"

"Sure, it's always nice to see home again, well, ya know what I mean." She punched the side of his arm and smiled. "Ya sure do know the way to a girls heart. . . Well, spark." She silently laughed as she looked around the dusty place.

"Never been to Texas before."

"I can show ya around if you want me to, this is just a farm area so not much will be around, wait till you see the cities."

"Sounds great."

"But first, you're gonna to have to show me how to transform." WheelJack cleared his throat as if he was about to begin a long thought out speech. Afterwards he transformed and sped off. Aqua gasped and surprise and turned to see nothing but dust scattering from under his bumper. Her comm. system fuzzed before his voice blared into her audio receptors.

{Lesson One: Everyone transforms in their own unique style, find yours.} Silence passed over her as she watched him disappear into the distance. {Oh and. . . Catch me if you can.} Aqua laughed a bit, but covered it in a deep growl before getting a head start. If he was going to make her learn this herself, she was going to learn, and then she was going to kick his butt so hard he would have dents coming for years.

* * *

Optimus looked around before he knelt one knee to the ground and clapped. Claws could be heard scratching against the cement and a large dark grey cybertronian dog showed up from one of the corridors. He ran towards the Autobot leader but stopped just before him and sat still. Optimus smiled and pet the creature.

"Good boy Thunder." The dog barked and started to pant. Second later he barked again and licked the mechs face and ran off in the other direction. A small laugh came from behind the Prime and he looked to see Arcee. "I did not know you were here." She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck making her stand on the tips of her pede's.

"I'm pretty sure that's what sneaking around is meant to do." He let out a short huff and partially smiled. She smiled herself and let her servo's go and then wrapped them back around his waist so that she could stand flatly again. "Sooo." Silence passed over them and they started to feel awkward.

"Do you know how the new recruits first night went?"

"It went fine, all of them feel a little homesick, Aquanette a little bit more than the others. I think a few more days to get to know their bodies and surroundings they'll feel better." Arcee felt his arms wrap around her waist and she smiled. "How was your first night back?"

"Even though being a human was a new experience, and I learned much of their race. . . I am grateful that I am back to my normal self." She smirked and raised an optic ridge making the Prime sighed. "My first night back was great." She smiled and kissed him. They let it linger for a few seconds, but stopped when they heard a pair of pede's walking towards them.

After a few moments of nothing but the reverberating sound, Jade showed around one of the corners and smiled a relived smile when she saw Arcee. She hurried her pace, but stopped just before the femme who was a couple centimeters taller than her.

"Cee, I haven't been able to find Aqua anywhere, and I've searched all the places I know." Arcee furrowed her optic ridges and frowned as she turned to face her. "Have I interrupted anything?"

"Not at the moment. . . And now that I think about it, I haven't seen much of WheelJack today either." She lightly tapped her chin and hummed for a few seconds until Optimus spoke up.

"Ratchet informed me that the two had gone out for a drive."

"We all barely know how to fully transform, I mean adrenaline helped us the first time, but now that we have to think about it." Jade shrugged and the Prime nodded.

"I believe his main prerogative was to teach her how to transform." The pink femme nodded and smiled before walking off in the other direction to leave the two to themselves. Arcee watched her go and turn around the corner, but her gaze didn't move, and she just stared into the darkened part of the long hallway. A gentle squeeze around her waist brought her optics back to the mech in front of her, but the stare was still distant. "Are you alright?" She snapped out of the trance and looked into his optics.

"I'm fine."

"You seemed as if you were lost somewhere else."

"I just. ." She paused and looked to the ground. "I was up all night, last night, thinking."

"About what?"

"Well, I used to be the only femme here, besides Miko, but she's human." Arcee started, as she fiddled with her fingers nervously even though they had just been latched around his waist again. But now, all the girls from my sorority are here, and I feel like getting back to my normal life isn't going to happen."

"The moment we found ourselves in the alternate universe, we all knew our normal lives, once we returned to it, would never be the same." She sighed and nodded in an 'I know' manner. "But." She looked him in the optics and saw a tender smile forming on his face. "That doesn't mean we should stop what we're doing and give up, this is a new experience and opportunity, who knows, your." He cleared his throat. "Sisters, as you like to call them, may be just the upper hand we needed in winning this battle."

"You're right." They went in for another kiss, but both were interrupted when their comm. systems fuzzed in.

{WheelJack comm'd.} It was Bulkhead. {he and Aquanette ran into a few Decepticons, and get this. . their in the forms of StarScream and his trinemates.} Arcee and Optimus looked to each other before the Prime answered.

{Tell Ratchet to get the ground-bridge ready with their coordinates, we're on our way.} The two hurried down the hallway and to the central area. Phoenix saw them and ran up to Arcee, and stuck to her pace.

"I heard, can I come?" She asked hope filling her voice.

"Phoenix, you guys haven't even started training yet. . I think if would be best if you all stayed here for this one."

"Awww, but Aqua's got in it."

"Ya and once we get there she's coming back." The other femme huffed and folded her arms, but still kept her pace. "Maybe when you all have enough training, then we can get you out on the field, but right now risking your lives with three imbeciles is not exactly what we should be doing."

"Awww, come on." Optimus turned his head to look at Phoenix.

"Arcee is correct as of this moment, putting your lives out in danger when you are not trained will not end well with any of us." She sighed, but still walked with them until they reached their intended destination.

Ratchet, upon seeing Arcee and Optimus, set his servo onto the lever, but they were all interupted when two voices called out in unison.

"Can we come!? Please!" The gathered crew looked to see StarDust and StarShadow practically pushing each other aside to get near the others.

"We could help fight!" StarShadow said lightly bouncing up and down on her pede's.

"Like we told Phoenix, you guys aren't ready to fight, training hasn't even begun for you."

"But we've been fighting in one of the spare training rooms." Optimus looked down to the girls with a stern but kind look.

"We understand you want to help fight, but quarreling between siblings and fighting enemies is two different things. Family won't hurt you here, but outside with our enemies, they won't hesitate to kill you on spot, especially if you show any signs of weakness."

"But we're not weak." StarDust said in an informative tone."

"None of you are." Arcee piped in. "But, as Cybertronians, the Decepticons are not to be played with. . . As humans they had regulations of what they could and could not do, but as themselves, they are free to do as the please."

"Not today." Optimus said as he nodded to their medical officer and he nodded back as he pulled the lever down allowing the green swirling light to come through. Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead ran through the portal leaving the rest behind until the returned.

As the group reached the other side they looked to see nothing but desert. But it was for the better since they were in their bi-pedal forms. The three heard fighting and looked over to see WheelJack defending off StarScream and his brothers. They heard something of yelling, definitely coming from Aquanette, but the next thing they saw made their gears stop, something had hit the ground and exploded, engulfing the five.

* * *

WheelJack and Aquanette had been driving as fast as they could ever since Aqua had finally figured out how to fully transform. They would pass through towns, and WheelJack had even shown her how to use her holoform, so when they hit the city they were able to enter a few buildings.

When they had gone back out to the desert like area of the state, Jackie had decided to show her how to create her own grenades, to which Aqua didn't refuse.

Aquanette felt really close to him, and wished that night wouldn't have to come. Something about him just made her feel a jittery, and happy. Granted any kind of explosion did that to her, especially if it was created by her, but this was different, really different.

As they work another grenade exploded in WheelJacks face.

"And here I thought I was gonna be the one makin the mess." Aqua said as he laughed and wiped the soot from his face with a rag that looked like it was ready for the trash.

"Sometimes you get the wiring wrong. . . In my case, more than usual." this time Aqua laughed. "Ya know, it's nice havin someone to teach, usually everyone wants to stay away from me when I'm creatin my grenades." The femme smiled and looked to the ground, she hoped that in her new form she couldn't blush because her cheeks would of been a bright red.

"It's nice havin someone who wants ta' teach me, mostly people say that I'm a girl and I shouldn't be messin with this kind of stuff." WheelJack waved his hand as if he was waving off an invisible person.

"Who cares what those people say, you're great at makin bombs, and I'd be proud to teach you even more." Her invisible blushing grew and she bit the outside of her lip while looking away.

"I hope this day never ends." She said looking back to him and he smiled at her making her smile back. Before any more talking could happen the sound of jet engines erupted above the two. They looked up to see three F-16 fighting falcons. WheelJack jumped up from his spot as the three transformed and landed onto the solid ground. The purple one lost his balance for a few seconds, but regained it and set himself into a snobbish stance.

"Well, well, well." WheelJack looked back to the leader of the three who was none other than StarScream. "We only go out for a tour, and what do we find. . . WheelJack and his new found pet."

"PET!?" Aqua stepped a pede forward but WheelJack held her back with his arm.

"What do you want StarScream?" The mech acted like he hadn't heard them as he looked at his talons.

"Nothing much, I just thought that I could show my new found brothers how us Decepticons fight."

"Starting a fight for nothing, doesn't really sound like you." The wrecker paused for a second. "You just want t' show them who's boss of you three, don't you."

"Somewhere around that line." Aqua tried to push past WheelJacks grip but she lost, so she stuck with using her mouth instead.

"Go back to the hole you crawled from you stiletto heeled freak." The seeker huffed something of a laugh and folded his arms.

"Was that supposed to be a insult, you understand that I've heard much worse."

"You're gonna feel worse when I get over there and kick you sorry, ever living -" WheelJack cleared his throat and Aqua glared at the seeker.

"Quite a girlfriend you've got there."

"Go away screamer, there's nothin for you here."

"Scared for a fight."

"I just don't want t' hurt you." The wrecker said shrugging, but keeping his grip on Aqua tight. "Now leave before I change my mind."

"Sure, enjoy your day with your. . Pet." Aqua's optic glitched and she pushed past the grip that was holding her back. WheelJack grabbed her wrist, but she didn't fight, instead she grabbed a grenade from the ground and threw it at the three before they even had a chance to transform. They were thrown forwards and knocked to the ground.

"You wanna mess with the bull, you're gonna get the horns." StarScream pushed himself off of the ground and shook his head a bit to get the ache that was dully come on. Without notice both he and WheelJack had comm'd for back up. "Now why don't you go back, preferably when you didn't exist." The bluer seeker out of the three, in anger, swung his fist at her.

"Don't talk about him like that." His attack was countered off when the mech behind her soon stood in front and took the punch instead.

"Your carrier teach you it was alright to hit a femme, or did you find that out all on your own." WheelJack threw the next punch and hit the mech square in the face. The third and more purple one of the group came in and soon StarScream joined in. Aqua looked to the ground and picked up a small silver disk, she knew what it was and she wasn't afraid to use it.

"HEY!" The four looked to her and she showed them the device. "If you four don't stop now I will use this and I am not afraid to."

"Oh sure," The purple one said, rolling his optics. "Scare us with a defect."

"Fine." She threw the bomb onto the ground and it exploded on impact. Aqua automatically closed her optics, but WheelJack and the others had not been so lucky. She grabbed for WheelJack and pulled him out of the gas cloud. As she did so she could hear the other three trying to cover their optics, or get the gas out or away from them, and she slightly snickered to herself. Upon getting out she blinked a few times to get any trace of the concoction away from her optics. When she did open them up she saw Optimus, Bulkhead, and Arcee staring at them confused, some less than others. "Hey Cee, what are ya'll doin here?"

"What was that?" Was all the other femme could ask back.

"It's a mix of pepper spray and tear gas, I actually didn't think it would work on you guys, since it's meant for humans, but it does!" She said happily that her little mixture wasn't a failure. She looked to WheelJack and his still closed optics. "Sorry Jackie, couldn't spoil it for the cons." He waved her off and smiled.

"No worries, I'll just have doc look em over." After a few seconds of silence, the gas cleared up to show StarScream and his trinemates still trying to get the pepper gas out of their optics.

"Gah, it burns, it burns." The purple of the two yelled literally scratching at his optics. Optimus turned his gaze from them and looked down to WheelJack.

"Lets get you back so Ratchet can make sure not permanent damage has been done to your optics." The white, red and green wrecker nodded and started to walk, but stopped in his tracks when a throat cleared somewhere near him. A slender servo wrapped around his arm and he could hear the smirk on Aqua's face.

"Bridge is this way." She pulled him over to the left and showed him through the ground-bridge and to the small med bay that was stationed near the portals entrance.

Ratchet rushed over to the berth as WheelJack sat down onto it.

"Please don't tell me you got impaled with more shrapnel from your idiotic inventions."

"Sorry Doc, not this time, got some pepper spray and tear gas mixed in my eyes." Ratchet got his light out and shined it at WheelJack's eyes. "Need me to open them."

"Yes." The mech did so to show that his optics were fully dilated to only show his normal blue color smaller than a pencil dot.

"It's a good thing we have Nurse Darby to help us when we need her, or else you'd be stuck with this for who knows how long." He turned to Jack and asked him to call his mother for a mix of things half the people on the room hadn't even heard of before.

After about a half hour the sound of June's car could be heard. Seconds later she drove in and got out with her nurses bag in hand.

"I've got the supplies you've asked for Ratchet. . . What's the matter?"

"WheelJack here managed to get his optics doused in pepper spray and tear gas." The woman cringed and partially shut her eyes, as she handed the small human sized bag to Ratchet, who took it with care. June walked up to the rec. area and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Aw, mom." He cried and she smiled at his reaction.

"I have to get back to work, see you all later." After she left everyone reverted their gaze back to the wrecker.

"Did anyone else get hit with the gas?" Miko asked leaning over the edge of the rail.

"Ya, Screamer and his trine."

"His Trine?" Ratchet asked surprised by the answer. "They died on Cybertron though."

"I'm not surprise. . . He did have friends back at the other universe who resembled his lost brothers. They and the Alpha's must've come back with the cons." Arcee stated with her arms folded in an angered manner.

"Well." Ratchet let out something of a chuckle. "Good luck to Knockout on trying to get this stuff out of their eyes without any human help. . . They'll have to wait out the blurriness, and pain for the next few days till the mixture wares off." Aqua smirked and leaned her weight to one side. She was definitely going to have to make more of that stuff.

* * *

**Chapter Written By: ****ShadowStalker of Cybertron**** P.S. I changed my name for TFPKO Fan Girl.**

**Next time I promise I'll get this in on time.**

**Please Review, we love all your fantastic reviews, not only are they motivation for our next chapters, they are fun to read and see what you think of our story. Until Next Chapter!**


End file.
